


A mysterious woman

by Naylyn



Series: My Precious Padawan [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan investigates the death of several jedi. the trace leads to something he had NEVER ecpected! 3rd episode of "My precious padawan" Coments most welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mysterious woman

A mysterious Lady

Obi-Wan was sitting in the garden of his home, the jedi temple. He stared into the sky and asked himself the same question he asked already a hundred times: 'why? Why my precious padawan?'  
A hand was laid down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I could not save her!" Master Plo Koon sat down near him. He just returned from the mission where Mi'sandaj died.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, master Plo!" the knight answered.  
"It is your loss, too."  
"How did she die?"  
"Her star fighter was shot down and dropped into the sea. We found it. The ejection seat was broken, so she must have been gotten out under water by opening the cabin. I sensed her death about 5 minutes after her last comlink message. We did not find her body, the stream must have taken her away. We don't know what exactly happened. I wish I could have returned her at least that we could burry her and say good by." Master Plo's voice was low and sad. He lost his padawan. He had brought her to the temple when she was a little girl and spend a lot of time with her even before they were padawan and master - she was a daughter to him.  
"Only 8 months ago, Qui-Gon died, who was a father to me and now my beloved Mi'sandaj... I loved her like nothing else in the galaxy! I have no power left." A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"You have forgotten your padawan, my friend. You are not all alone. You will find your power again" Plo Koon said gently, "don't despair, Obi-Wan, the pain is overwhelming now, but it will decrease. You will find a way to carry on. You're a strong jedi."

And so it was. Obi-Wans pain was less hard to endure over the years. And he find a way to live with the situation, he even managed to get something good out of it. From time to time he went down to the crypt. There he sat down and meditated, and gained strength from his memories of Qui-Gon and Mi'sandaj. Three years after the padawan's death, he was at the crypt, when master Yoda joined him there.  
"Your master you are still missing?"  
"My master and my friends Mi'sandaj and Quinlan." The dead body of his friend was found a few months ago...  
"Many important persons you lost, not easy to cope with it is. Saw you smile I never did since the death of padawan Mi'sandaj. Why, I wonder..."  
"Nothing could be hidden from you, master, right? Well before ... before she died... I fell in love with her. I tried to abandon the feelings first, like years ago with Siri. But I failed with it. Than I lost her. Now, my memories give me strength."  
"Yes, strength I feel in you."  
"But you did not come down here only to talk about how I am, right?"  
"Right. Found was another jedi, killed with a lightsaber he was, like Quinlan Vos. Investigate we must. Follow the trace you will. The details I will tell you on the way up."  
"What do you think is behind all the dead jedi? A sith again?"  
"Hm, yes in my mind this is."

Obi-Wan laid in the grass near the cliff. He looked through the binoculars and searched the plateau beneath for a small star ship or any other uncommon thing. He was told a stranger was seen out there, wearing a black cape and a lightsaber. But nothing. They would have to fly over the plain.  
'It's getting dark' he thought. He put the binoculars away. He wanted to get up when he saw someone at the small river at the ground of the cliff. He laid down again. A woman. Her feet were naked and she just stepped into the low water. There she stood, the water flew around her ankles. The wind tousled her hair. It was hiding her body from him. He neither saw her shoulders, nor her back, even her butt was beneath the soft curls, that long the hair was. In the shadow of the cliff he could only see a bit more than her outline. He concentrated, but he could sense no force signature.  
Suddenly he felt something hard under his belly. What was that? A branch? He stood up and, wait,... Obi-Wan looked down at himself. 'What the hell...?'  
Obi-Wan went back to Anakin. "Did you find anything, master?"  
"No, its to dark now, we'll search tomorrow at dawn. You should sleep now."  
Both jedi laid down, the knight and the padawan. But the older one couldn't sleep. His thoughts were at the women in the river. He saw no closer details of her, only her hair, her short pants and her long legs. Obi-Wan felt how he got hard again, just like up there at the cliff. 'Hey, what are you doing? This is not our girl! Our girl is dead!' Since Mi'sandaj had died, there was no woman which could arouse him, there were few who tried till they realized he was a jedi. He also did not fell the desire to touch himself, even if he thought on the day he loved Mi'sandaj in the star ship. But now somehow he was aroused and his cock was begging for attention. Obi-Wan was confused. and he really had to do something against that hard thing down there. But Anakin laid over there, what if he woke up and see his master having fun with himself? No, impossible. He forced himself to calm down.  
At dawn the jedi flew over the nearly endless plateau, but they found nothing. Secretly he looked for the mysterious woman with that amazing hair, too. But the plain was empty.  
"What now master? We lost that tiny bit of a trace we had!"  
"Patience my young padawan, I thought over the whole thing and it seams to me, that our killer's goal only was killing jedi, cause he did nothing else. Let's set a trap with ourselves as bait."  
"A trap? Master, this will be dangerous!" Anakin was upset.  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, it is. But for WE set the trap we can install a emergency exit."  
And so they prepared an old storehouse secretly. After that they walked down the main street of the village, talking about imaginary smugglers which they were after and they got a hint about the old warehouse which they would investigate at night.  
Anakins job was now to take care that all people would know about the smuggler story, if their target was still here, he would know it as well. So Obi-Wan went back to their lodging to meditate, while young Skywalker got something to eat for them. He went into a small restaurant where a couple of children were sitting around outside. He ordered two take-away dishes and sat down outside. The children, all in his age, were starting to whisper about him. Than a girl came over.  
"Are you a jedi?"  
"I am, yes, a padawan learner, to be exact..."  
And than Anakin was surrounded by all of them. They asked him one question after the other. Than the lunch was ready and he said goodbye to his new friends. 2 hours later the whole people of the village knew about the two jedi, waiting for the night to catch smugglers in the old warehouse.  
Obi-Wan was satisfied about the good work of his apprentice. They both took a rest to gather their strength. If there really was a sith to be trapped, they really must be prepared.  
But Obi-Wan had a problem again, he wasn't able to calm down and rest, his body again cried out for that unknown woman in the river. 'Damn it', he thought! 'Relax Obi-Wan, calm down. You don't know that woman, you did not even see much of her!' It did not help. He was aroused and his desire grew. And than there was another feeling. He got a guilty conscience about his Mi'sandaj. It felt like betraying her. Obi-Wan shook his head. He got up again.  
"Master what's up?" Anakin was half asleep already. "I have a cramp in my leg. I'll take a hot shower, it will help."  
He went into the bathroom, closed the door. He removed his clothes and switched on the water. He stepped under it and tried to resist one last time. than he grasped his hard cock and moved his hand along it fast and hard. He tried to think on his precious padawan, but the picture of the woman he watched yesterday pushed away Mi'sandaj. After a short time he had come to an orgasm, but it was barely satisfying. Also his cock was still hard. 'Damn you, what's wrong with you?' He stared down and shook his had again. He concentrated on Mi'sandaj: the long braids, her purple eyes, the strawberry-lips, her beautiful breasts, the exciting feeling when she touched him, her smooth skin... he held his cock in his hand again. Slowly this time, it was much better than the first round. His thoughts stayed at his beloved one and when he came again, it was real pleasure. Calmed down now he enjoyed the hot water on his naked body. After a few minutes he stepped out of the shower, and dried himself with a soft towel. He touched the black braid around his wrist. 'Oh precious...' Than he dressed up and took his rest.  
The sun was almost gone, when Obi-Wan opened the gate at the warehouse. Anakin went in unseen a few minutes before through a small hidden door. He was hiding at the old control room, waiting to do his part of the job.  
The jedi knight walked into the middle of the hall and looked around. It was dark. He saw the contours of the big containers, broken lights and the waste on the floor. Than behind him he heard the gate close. A bar was laid on it to lock the way out. 'Well,' he thought 'it has begun...' he drew his weapon.  
He could hear steps behind him, than the sound of a lightsaber blade. A red glow was visible on the floor.  
Raven walked towards the jedi slowly, she saw his blade light up near him. "So you got our invitation? Welcome!" Obi-Wan turned around. He rose an eyebrow. Well he did not expect that: the person was wearing a black cloak, a black neck holder shirt, short black pants, knee-high leather boots and a belt with metal fittings. Strands of long silky black hair flew over her shoulders: the woman he saw standing in the river...  
Raven smiled evil under her mask "I did, but you will see, the pleasure will be on my side, jedi, as it was when I dealt with that Quinlan Vos with his own blade!" Her voice was distorted by the mask. And the way she intonated the word 'jedi', it was an insult. She walked towards him, gathering her hate, channelling her emotions into her body to get the strength, necessary to defeat the jedi.  
Than the fight started. 'Damn, he's good' Raven thought. The jedi drove her backwards with his attacks, she parried them. She checked out his technique and moved further back. 'Very good, now let's see how good you really are!' They were close to the wall when she started to attack him fast and hard. He parried her strikes, but it really was not easy.  
"Where is your little filthy rat of a padawan?" Raven tried to make him angry. Angry jedi loose concentration and strength. But Obi-Wan wasn't that easy to manipulate.  
"I left him home, I don't want him to be in danger here."  
"You mean you don't want him watch his master be killed..." she pushed him away with the force. She could not beat him by just attacking him. A strategy was necessary. But he didn't let her any time to think over it. He attacked her again, changing the direction and she had a wall in her back soon. The jedi pressed the sith against the stone with their crossed blades. He could see her yellow eyes glow. She looked in his eyes. 'Strange', she thought, I never saw such eyes...'  
"Last time I met a sith, he ended up cut into pieces. I don't think my padawan will watch me die today." Obi-Wan sensed the dark side in her, powerful and even growing.  
With an explosion of dark emotions, Raven pushed her opponent back and down to the floor. She took a run-up and jumped on him.  
Anakin watched the two fighters from his hiding place. In his hand he had a remote control for the door of a big cage which they had installed in the morning. He was waiting for Obi-Wan to throw the sith into it to lock her up.  
The jedi laid on his back when he saw the sith try to jump on him. With the force he caught her in the air and catapulted her into the cage.  
Raven flew through the air and saw the trap. 'Not with me, jedi!' She drew her wipe and wrapped it around a wooden box a few centimetres near the cage and pulled it in with her. She landed in it and the door felt down. But the box stuck between it and left enough free space. So she force-pushed herself out again. The sith jumped up the containers and looked down to a surprised Obi-Wan.  
"Seams your plan failed. If you now please excuse me, I have other things to do." She jumped out through an open window in the roof and was gone.  
"So much to the trap! But at least we know that its definitely a sith. Anakin, come down!"  
"Aye master! So a sith, hm? I could feel the dark side in her. She fought pretty good, didn't she?"  
"Yes, but it was different to Darth Maul then. She is trained better, and she was well considered during the fight except when she jumped on towards me. That was her only mistake. Let's return to the ship and report to the temple."

It was early morning in Coruscant, when the jedi high council met in the tower. They were sitting in their seats, some only as a hologram. In the middle of the room, a transmission of Obi-Wan Kenobi was running.  
"We found the trace of the killer and set a trap. It is definitely a sith. I saw the yellow eyes and the red blade and we both sensed the dark side."  
"But you did not manage to catch the sith lord with your trap?" Master Windu asked.  
"No, and its no lord, its a lady."  
"A woman? Well it doesn't matter right now. What can you tell us about her? "  
"Only what was obviously: human female, about 20 to 25 years old, I guess, black long hair. She wear a mask over her mouth and nose. Well trained. When I saw her young age I could not believe she was the one who defeated Quinlan and killed him. But when I crossed blades with her, I must have admit, I had few problems to handle her."  
"Now our enemy we know, good that is. Obi-Wan, follow that sith you will, but backup you will need." Master Yoda nodded. 

 

But Raven did not leave any trace to follow her. While lying on the narrow bed of her star ship, she reflected the fight: the jedi's skills were even with hers, no, actually they were better, she admitted. He was more experienced. The young jedi left an impression on her. Nonetheless this was not the jedi who killed her parents, she saw it as a challenge to defeat this special jedi. It meant to improve her skills. Well it was another step in her revenge. 'We will have fun together, jedi-scum, and in the end you will lay on the ground and beg for mercy!' 

The chance for a rematch came about 10 month later. Raven had followed a jedi and her padawan a few days. Her master had a quest for her: not just to kill them before they could complete the mission, but to collect the artefact they were looking for.  
Raven stood on a huge trees branch between the red leaves, watching the togruta talking to one of the workers. Than she heard a star ship coming over. It landed near the excavation and out came the blond jedi and his filthy rat! 'This is getting interesting!'  
Obi-Wan walked over to mistress Shaak Ti and bowed his head "Good morning, mistress, how can we help you?"  
"Good morning Obi-Wan, padawan Skywalker. We have problems with the local tribes. One tribe allowed us to dig here, but now the other one insists that we stop cause it is their land. Now both tribes argue about the ownership of the mountain. You are better in diplomacy than I am. Follow me, I tell you the details." They sat down under a pavilion and Shaak Ti explained the whole story. Obi-Wan and Anakin set of immediately to meet the tribe chiefs. The negotiations were hard and exhausting. After hours of talking, Anakin and his master returned to the jedi camp. They did not came to an agreement today, but they would met again. 

A short time after midnight, Obi-Wan woke up. At his throat he could feel the heat of a lightsaber blade "not a word or I'll shave your lousy beard with that!" Raven hissed in his ear. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a "okay" and was wondering why he did not sense her when she came into the tent. He did not sense her although she was standing right behind him.  
Raven walked around the camp bed, the blade towards Obi-Wan. It was a warm night and so he only wear his breaches. 'He doesn't look bad', she thought. 'To bad he's a jedi...'  
"What do you want?" Obi-Wan whispered.  
"Didn't I say not a word?"  
"my beard will grow again - and it's not lousy, believe me!  
"Only if I do not shave your skin off, too. Or maybe the whole head."  
"Very courageous to kill me unarmed."  
"I won't kill you now, but maybe tomorrow."  
"Than what do you want?"  
"I wanted to know if I manage it to creep into a jedi's tent unnoticed."  
'Obi-Wan was a bit confused. And than he felt... something was growing... 'oh damn! Why now?' Obi-Wan couldn't believe it, but a hard arousal pressed itself against his pants. He had to make her leave - immediately!  
"Congrats, you did it. Now creep out again and let me get my sleep. I've got to find a way to get an agreement between the locals. And maybe I deal with you than if I'm in the mood. You see, I'm too busy to stay awake the whole night."  
She did not notice his problem. "You're a bit too bold in my eyes, have you forgotten my blade at your throat, jedi? What's your name?"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service!"  
"Obi-Wan? Ah, the one who never smiles. I'll come back to that offer." He rose an eyebrow and wondered what she had meant with that. She walked around the bed again to Obi-Wan's head. Her mouth was right near his ear when she whispered softly "So you want to sleep, jedi? I'll be kind and help you with that" She stroke his temple with her whips hilt. Obi-Wan lost his consciousness and the young sith left the camp unharmed and unnoticed.  
'Strange, this man is different' Raven thought. She was excited. Her body was prickling and suddenly she felt some sort of... desire?  
Raven went back to her star ship, she was tired so she took a shower to calm down. Standing under the water, she took a closer look at herself. She changed a bit the last few years: her hair was really long now, her muscles became more and stronger, but not to much for a woman. She had many rings in her ears and a small ring of silver was pierced through her left nipple, a small purple gem within. The piercings became her obsession. How many did she have now? 12 or 13 in the ears, one in the nose and one in her nipple. She'd love to pierce her navel, too, but that she found too dangerous while fighting. 'Really not bad' she thought of her body, 'quite sexy. I wonder if Obi-Wan would like it...' her fingertips glided over her wet breasts. Her thumb moved over her pierced nipple. Again, Raven had the picture of the half naked jedi knight in her head and started to imagine how it would feel like when she would caress his body, especially his nipples. Her hand went down her body and touched the wet, soft and warm spot between her legs but stopped suddenly and was pulled back when she realized what she had just thought! 'Damn you girl! Out of my head, scum!' She started to wonder, why the jedi knight made her think such things? She never had any big interests in men. there were few man, but the kisses and touches were less satisfying as she expected and so she always send them away with a mind trick to make sure they leave her alone and would not come back...  
At dawn, she stood up, bound her hair to a single long, thick braid and put on her boots and the belt. She checked her weapons and went of to make a plan how to met Obi-Wan without the other jedi and the two rats.

In the early evening finally, there was an agreement between the two tribes. The research for the artefact could go on. Obi-Wan and Anakin took a look into the cave, along with the tribe chiefs. Shaak Ti stayed outside to guard the entrance with her padawan cause Obi-Wan told her, he had sensed the presence of the sith. He did not mention that he was visited by her. And his head was still aching where she knocked him out.  
But the sith was already in, dressed up as a worker, hiding her force signature. After Obi-Wan, Anakin and the chiefs had passed her, she removed her work suit and took on the black cloak which was hidden in a toolbox, a small blaster beneath. She creped after them until they reached the right part of the cave and than she shot one of the chiefs into his arm.  
Obi-Wan turned around a tiny moment to late. He saw the sith's blaster shot, but could not prevent the chief from being hit. He drew his lightsaber and took position to fight back the sith: his saber above his head, his other arm held out towards her. "That was not very kind, sith! Come here to fight, if you are no coward!"  
"still head ache, jedi? Your in a bad mood today! "  
"I don't know what you mean. Now come along, I have no time for discussions!"  
She threw away the blaster, drew her saber and bowed: "feel free to come over, I leave you the first strike!"  
'What game does she play?' Obi-Wan wondered. "Anakin, you get the chiefs out. Tell Shaak Ti I might need her assistance." With that he walked towards the sith.  
Raven turned around an run away into an empty branch of the cave. There she hide behind a protrusion of stone. Obi-Wan passed her but turned around just in time to parry her first strike. "Hey, didn't you say I have the first one?"  
"I changed my mind, scum."  
"You are so polite, always!"  
While fighting each other they went deeper into the cave. The ceiling became higher in there and the passage widened into a huge cavern. There Raven had enough space to use the whip if necessary. The woman had him where she wanted him to be. She was in a great form today and drove Obi-Wan backwards to the wall. She force-pushed him back but the jedi turned around, walked up the wall and jumped over her to land behind the woman. He attacked her immediately with a strike from above and she parried without turning around. Than he stroked from the side. Raven let herself drop down, rolled away to the left and was on her feet again to parry the next strike. And so they fight, and no one could get domination over the other. Now they were standing in the cavern, about 10 meters between them, heavily breathing.  
"You did not disappoint me, jedi. You're quite good. But its time to end this now." The woman removed her cloak and drew the whip.  
Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow "nice weapon, but I'm prepared this time." He removed his cloak, too and drew a second lightsaber, Qui-Gon Jinn's. "See? You still have the chance to surrender" he smiled.  
"Hm..., no! But you could!" She started to attack again, using her whip. She was gathering all the hate and anger to boost herself. He jumped around to evade and parried her blade and the string with his lightsabers. The pressure was high. One of her whip strikes was very close and Obi-Wan lost a strand of his hair.  
"Great, that saves me the hairdresser!" 'Damn, its getting harder! I must use her weapon against her', he thought. And somehow he enjoyed the swordfight as well as they teased each other with words.  
Raven stroked again with her whip and it wrapped around the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's offhand. She pulled it off and smiled. But Obi-Wan accelerated the weapon by force and so it pulled the sith around her self. With a strong force push he smashed her into the wall. Her forehead crushed against it. She had to fight back the uprising darkness. The jedi knight run up to her and pressed her against the wall with his body and took off her weapons as long as she was half stunned. Suddenly his heart stopped: he saw two round scars on her shoulder! A whisper came over his lips: "Jinx...?" He removed her mask and saw the face of his dead girlfriend.  
For a few seconds the pressure decreased and the sith used her chance: she smashed her elbow into his stomach, turned around and kicked him into his face. Than she grasped her weapons.  
In this moment Shaak Ti entered the cave with her lightsaber in her hand.  
'damn, I can't take them both!' She run towards Shaak Ti, struck her from above and jumped at the same time. The jedi master was used as a leverage and with a flip in the air Raven passed her and ran off.

...

TBC


End file.
